Execation (2): The Sequel
This page is made by League Fighters but you already know that! This is a sequel to Execation, and hopefully no hate comments, and a lot of love for this whatchma call it pasta, but other than that, enjoy and beware of The E.N.D. The Execation (Series) EXECATION (2): THE SEQUEL My defeat was was non-immortal, my head was buried beneath life itself, and my honor has lost it's meaning, I had no idea of what to do without my spirit, and nothing no to do without my mind, I had to think of something, E.N.D, aka TheOneAboveAll removed my character's head from the Minecraft File's, but this wasn't it, I went into the file's and opened up the game text file's, inside one of the text caught my eye, "MC_PixelSkin:Headless" I went into the propertied and entered in my password "*******" and I was able to get in and edit the properties, I went edit it and removed the Headless part, but for some reason it did nothing more. I went into my skin and saw that the skin's head part was transparent, I undid the edit's and was able to remake the head and for once and all rejoin MC, I had nothing, but me and myself, and I couldn't do anything. I sat still and joined Neon, and my mind was sucked into the PC. Hello! And I was spat back out into my real life self in 2 seconds, well what happend here, I saw the Text, you have been permbanned for life, Reason: Terrorism, Vandalism, Blah Blah and more...., I never did any of these thing's. I looked around, before re-joining, and countless time's I was stuck on the screen you have been permbanned, I tried harder and harder, until I was able to join. My mind sucked me into the Game, and I was my character again. I saw the Server had a change to it, as most of the design's where like watching SPIKE-A-SAURUS make a Futuristic City. Hello anyone here. ADMIN Yeah, people are here, lot's of people are Here, right HERE!. I looked and noticed a swarm of player's standing around, like there where over 300 of them in a circle around me. Woah what's with the new gathering. ADMIN you know what's going on, and you know what you have to do. He pulled out his sword, me confused on why are they mad at me, what did I do so wrong. Ok I know what your mad about, He stabbed me, so I couldn't help! ADMIN Know where to run! He pointed at me in shame and sighed, and sat down on some stair's where the lobby decorations where near. ADMIN Just kill him.... They all began coming towards me throwing all they had and all they could have, tnt dropping out of the scene blew me aside, while some with ender-pearl's began kicking me and jabbing me, I threw them off and took off in the lobby's forest where a Portal would be near, that would teleport me to some of the Minigame's. You can't run..... COme back here. I could hear there laughing, and all there crazy screaming for me to die. Im sorry for whatever I did. I ran to a nearby tree, where I leaned on before being dragged across by something strong. Come ON, GO RUN!!! I took off with WAVERIDERS, It was intense. Where, are we going! WAVERIDERS had slapped be across the face, and whistled, leashing me with a leash, and holding a iron axe by my throat. Gotcha! A bunch of player's swarmed in and took me, carrying me and marchined with fire torches and chanting, I could see the evil look on WAVERIDERS face. This would be the last time I'd ever shake hands with him in my life, If I do survive. I had awoken on a stand, it had appeared to be a Ban Sword, like the Ban Hammer from Roblox, except in Minecraft it was a Sword. ADMIN Here ye Here Ye, we thank this sacrifice and this worthy foe to die, in the honor of The One, who rules! TheOne, I knew they had something to do with him, but I remember TheOne being stabbed in the chests, so how could he have....? ADMIN Please say your lasts chants! I had to think of something quick, and then I remembered something, I can disconnect, but If I do, my character's spirit would still be there, and would die! I-I would like to say..... /Respawn me I respawned in the lobby again, out of clutches, I left TheEnderGuy confused.. I took off.... ---- During my journey across the server grounds in survival mode. I encountered something terrible. Well Well, What do we have here. He charged at me with top speed. I dodged his blow's, poking him with a Wooden sword, and pretending I was going to upper jab him, but I down jabbed him in his chest. What?, Are you with them To! I am on no one's side, I only believe that this world needs to end! He charged at me again with more speed, hitting me from every side. He put a sword to my neck, and all of a sudden, a whole row of glow-stone rose form the ground, shining like a spotlight, then I heard the words. YOu Two have been captured, and will surrender your weapons and yourself. FEARLORd took off but a bunch of weakness arrows hit him all over spamming him as he fell to his face on the ground. His body began to turn to dusts, and words popped up "Banned" then a sword has hit me straight in the head and the words banned popped up! I was expecting to go back to my irl self but instead, I saw something else. I popped up and landed in the middle of a dark flat world, the ground was gray, and a cell from above me was beginning to land, I looked around see-ing alot of people frozen, I broke the system somehow, the cell began to to turn to water, it spreaded and spreaded and began melting the ice of others. Soon after they where all free walking around staring at me, though they where still in this world, this tormented world, hoping they would be free and return to the server. FInally we meet someone who can free us from this tormented place. I have no idea how to get out of here. Oh yes you do, all you have to do is file a report of that you escaped, and a portal will open up! Was it really that easy, I filed a report and waited, They all stood around me, others running amok crazy, some begging, and some sitting calmy with a sinister look on the face. I then saw TheOneAboveAll still frozen, How was he frozen, Im glad he was still frozen though I wondered why did everyone turn on me! A loud rumble had happend, and portal opened up, arrows fired everywhere, alot of players with armor rushed in, Herobrine made a block wall rise form the ground, as he pushed it knocking the players against the wall and suffocating them. Arrows fired everywhere, hitting me and Herobrine, Entity303, and others. One of the admins walked to me and held a shovel in his hand, he raised it up and came down with a wind shivering sound, it landed on my head.... To be concluded Category:League Fighters Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Dramapasta Category:Entities Category:Servers